To Dry Your Tears
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Dearka goes to talk with Mir one night to find her crying. He makes a silent promise to her. How will he keep it? DxM ONE-SHOT!


**To Dry Your Tears** - I've only seen up to ep. 46, so anything that happens between these two after that is still a mystery to me.

Disclaimer : Wow...I hardly ever put these things on here! I don't own Gundam SEED, But I wish I owned Athrun! I'd give him a collar and everything! Just so Kawaii!

My first DearkaxMiriallia pairing thing EVER so be nice.

* * *

Dearka fought with himself. He felt for Miriallia, but did she feel the same way for him? He knew her boyfriend had died by Athrun's hand, and at first she had thought it had been him. Dearka rolled over and stared at the thing sitting on his night stand.

It was a teddy bear. The fur was soft and it was huggable. Not that he, a guy, would hug it. The bear was brown with a slight tint of red, it wore a green bow around it's neck and the paws and mouth were a light cream color. He sighed, stood up, grabbed the bear, and left.

He was outside Miriallia's door, arguing with himself again. What would he say?

'Hey Mir! Just came to give you this bear! Bye!' No way.

'Hey...Mir...you awake? Sorry to barge in like this but-tape winds down-' NEVER!

He shook his head, giving up on a preplanned speech and went to knock. But paused an inch from the door. What was that noise? It was...crying? Miriallia was crying? He looked at the teddy bear, dropped it and ran off.

'_She's crying? It's for her old boyfriend, Tolle! I should've known she still loved him! But...she's only remorseful, so maybe...I gotta help her! She probably cries every night...'_ Dearka argued. It was late, he should sleep. As he fell asleep, Dearka found himself promising something to Miriallia. _'I'll help make your tears stop.'_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Miriallia was going about her work as per usual. Dearka tried many times to speak with her, but he was either beaten to it by someone else, or gave up and walked off. Around 4 in the afternoon, he was walking down the hall when he suddenly stopped and punched the wall. His hand hurt now, but he didn't care. Dearka then kept walking and found himself outside her bedroom. Checking his watch, Dearka saw he had been walking around longer than he thought. It was almost 9.

"Ugh, geeze." he said in response to the time. He blinked when he heard crying again. "Mir..." he mumbled. He knocked. "Mir? It's me. Can I come in?" He asked.

"S-sure." he heard along with some muffled sniffles. "Come on in." the door opened and he entered.

Miriallia was sitting on her bed, her eyes were red from crying. The bear, he saw, was sitting on her bed too. It seemed she was taking comfort in it. He inwardly smiled at that, but acted as though he hadn't seen it.

"You ok?" he asked, sitting next to her. She nodded with a small smile.

"Yea, I'm fine." she answered in an all to cheerful voice. Dearka's eyes softened in a sort of pitying way mixed with a lot of care. The lights were off, the door had closed, so Miriallia didn't see this.

"T-the bear." Dearka said, as a source of conversation. She blinked, turning on a small light as she picked up the bear to show him.

"Yea. I opened my door this morning and there he was. He's so soft and cute." she smiled. Her smile was broken by a sad face, regret and remorse. She closed her eyes as tears began to build up. She cried every night, so she wasn't used to holding them in.

Arms found their way over her shoulders and pulled Miriallia into a warm embrace. She gasped softly as she fell softly backwards into a warm chest. She knew who it was, but looked up at Dearka anyway. He looked so sad. Dearka closed his eyes and held her closer.

"Dear-" she started. He interrupted.

"Just...let it out. There's no reason for you to hold it in. I wont hold it against you for crying..." he said sadly.

"But...when you first came here...you asked why a crybaby was on this ship." Miriallia said in a less defiant voice than she had planned. Dearka stiffened.

"That was...I was lost. I was on an enemy ship with people I didn't know...of course I was rude." he explained. Dearka loosened his hug as he spoke. "But...even after you tried to kill me, you tried to save me...I never said thank you for that."

"Dearka..." Miriallia mumbled, looking down.

"Listen..." he said, it sounded like he too was crying. "It's alright. For a person to cry...you're not even a soldier. You fight to protect your friends, you only help out. You don't need to be unemotional, like pilots do..." Dearka closed his eyes.

Miriallia looked up at him, something clicking in her mind. She placed a hand on his chin and brushed his face with her hand. He opened his eyes only when she spoke. Their eyes met.

"You're not emotionless Dearka...why would an emotionless person give me a bear?" she asked. Dearka's eyes widened momentarily, then he looked to the side. He was still hugging her, but just barely. She flipped around, out of his grasp now, and then held him. "Even pilots can cry."

"I don't need to cry right now." Dearka assured her. He pat Miriallia on the back. "You do." he said, seeing the tears were still close to falling from her eyes. She half closed her eyes. "Tell me why you're sad." Miriallia sat next to him and looked at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Tolle...I'm still getting over the fact that he's gone...He was always there. I know he was an idiot and really insensitive at times, but all in all he was a good guy. I just...I really miss him." she explained, putting her face in her hands as she began crying. "I cant believe he left me alone!"

"You're not alone." Dearka assured her in a soft voice. She stopped crying for the most part and looked up into Dearka's eyes. "You've got the entire crew here for you." Mir looked down a bit. "And you've got me." he finished, lifting her gaze by placing a hand on her chin and lifting up.

Her eyes filled with tears again and she nearly lunged forward. Miriallia held him around the waist and held him tight. She cried and cried, letting it all out. Mir never remembered crying this much. And Dearka was there. He sat there and let her cry, let her free herself of all that pain. He wasn't Tolle, no one would replace Tolle. But Dearka was...he was...different. In a good way. Dearka was Dearka and that's just how she liked things.

Tolle was never coming back. She knew that. But Mir held onto the past. She had never seen what she still had. All those battles, she worried for their lives, her life, the enemies lives. But she hadn't noticed one thing. Dearka had begun fighting after he was captured, after he met her...Deakra fought _for her_. What Mir still had...was Dearka...

'_I'll help make your tears stop...'_

Dearka had promised. Miriallia fell asleep there, holding him. So he laid back against the wall and fell asleep sitting up basically.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Miriallia woke up before Dearka the next morning. She freaked when she realized she was hugging someone. She jumped up when she saw it was Dearka. He didn't seem to have even noticed she moved. Miriallia saw that he looked really cute and innocent when he slept. His blonde hair never seemed to move out of place unless it got wet or he was injured. She saw that he looked peaceful, unlike usual.

Suddenly memories of every time Dearka had ever looked at her flashed through her head. At first, all the snide remarks and cocky grins. Then, just as she was releasing him...possibly after he found out who Tolle was, the pitying looks and looks of sadness. After he came back and began fighting for them, when Athrun had joined up, the looks of hope that she may have forgiven him...looks of care...looks of other emotions. Miriallia realized it now...

Dearka loved her.

She blushed but went back to hugging him. Dearka stirred and opened one eye. She sat up as he did so. Dearka yawned, sat up, and smiled a cocky smile at her.

"Morning princess." he greeted. She glared at him, then remembered what she had realized.

"Good morning." she greeted happily in return. Dearka blinked. He had expected a slap in the face. "What?"

"Aren't you mad? That I slept in here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I would be. If I didn't know how you felt...a-about..." she was trying hard to get these words out. "Me..." she finished. Dearka blinked again and then realized what she meant and blushed.

"W-well...I...I never said that..." he said, facing away so as to hide the blush. Mir smiled schemingly.

"Oh, but I know. I reviewed the entire time you've been here. I know." she said in an evilly cold voice. Dearka shivered involuntarily at the sound of it. She scared him sometimes. Suddenly, he was being hugged. "And I..." she was blushing again. "I think I...feel the same...about you."

"Wha?" Dearka blinked at her, then returned her hug. He then stood up, kissed her hand, bid her adieu, and left for work.

"That was...different..." she decided, looking at the hand he kissed. She blushed slightly and then got up to go to work. In her head, she heard something.

'_I'll help make your tears stop.'_ she blinked. It changed. _'I helped make your tears stop.'_ she smiled.

"Thank You...Dearka..."

* * *

Reb: that was.. -sniff- so beautiful! The fluff! The sweetness! The bear!

Lana: the bear?

Reb: ...-dazed look- ... -normal- it was still great.

Jess: weirdos. I liked how it turned out too though. I never ever thought I'd write something like this. -smile- Dearka and Mir make such a cute couple though. He just has problems showing her how he feels. -smile-


End file.
